mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
U.A. High School
U.A. High School ( Yūei Kōkō?) is an academy where students learn and train to become heroes. It is one of the main settings in which the roleplay will take place in. Description Modeled as a prestigious and incredibly well-funded high school, U.A. academy covers a rather expansive piece of land that allows the school to house most of the needed tools for education and supplementation on site. To say it was as big as a small college wouldn't be a wrong way to put it. History U.A. is the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in the world. Students are separated into specific departments and classes, allowing students to decide what is the best way they can utilize themselves for their probable entry into the pro-hero world. In recent years, the school has undergone a shift, using their prestige to begin attracting more international students, allowing them to attract a more diverse student body. Whether these students remain in Japan after their graduation or return to their home countries, the goal of the school remains the same. "To educate and nurture today's students to become the heroes of tomorrow." Security At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. This, among the various other features of the school, makes it incredibly difficult for someone to just sneak in. U.A. as a whole is one of the most secure facilities in the world, staffed by over 100 current and retired superheroes while also having the security of a bank vault. Breaking into a place such as this or causing mayhem would be unthinkable by most and near suicidal some. Faculty Most of the U.A. staff have been or previously were pro-heroes, which helps them have a perspective on what should be taught within the curriculum. That being said, being a teacher is generally a full-time job, so those who teach will rarely have time for Hero work. * Ryuzo Wataru (Vice-Principal) * Haneru Tsuki (Head Librarian) * Shion Suzuran (School Nurse) * Naotaka Kimura (Dean) First Year Faculty * Satsuki Mao (Class 1-A Homeroom Teacher) * Akio Furasshu (Biology Teacher) * Daikimura Rei (Modern Hero Art History Teacher) * Hikaru Noragami (Class 1-B Homeroom Teacher) * Kyoko Mioda (Hero Ethics Teacher) * Yemon Ito (Costume Design Teacher) * Yorushi Kebukai (Teacher) Heroics Classes Heroic classes count as both physical education and quirk control for those in the Heroic curriculum. Hero classes are not taught by one specific teacher but can include any Hero on staff or any hero, active or retired, the school feels can help with that day's lesson. Heroic Courses are usually taught at USJ or in one of the Gamma zones, giving students a large, but isolated environment to use their quirks or to practice hero related tasks. The goal of these courses is to help prepare students to obtain a provisional license and to eventually become pro-heroes one day. Foreign Program In recent years, U.A. has begun allowing foreign exchange students to participate in the Entrance exam and potentially become enrolled. This has led to them take several measures to ensure that students are both of their expectations and capable of learning within their walls. These include: * All testing materials require the testee to be in fluent Japanese * Ensuring that they obtain student visas to remain here so long as they are enrolled * Creating class lists to ensure foreign students can properly comingle with local ones Late Comer Program For those that missed the entrance exam or wish to transfer from another high school, U.A. does allow those students to still enroll. Students who enroll in this manner are placed within the same classes as already enrolled students, but they are placed on a sort of probationary period. These students must prove themselves to their fellow students and faculty members that they belong there both academically and within the confines of the Heroics course. * Transfer Students coming into the freshman year within the first six months of class must be currently enrolled in an equivalent year. After that six month period, they must transfer from another Hero school. * Students are reviewed on transfer and can be denied if deemed not a fit for the school. (That means if your character is clearly a delinquent, a problem child, has a criminal record, has repeated a year, or other various negative forms, they can be denied from entering the school.) School Housing For students who are out of town or simply cannot go to school and commute to their home, the school itself has made a deal with a local hotel. The Hinode Hotel offers free lodging to all students so long as the proper forms are filled out first and that the school determines it to be necessary. From there, students will be provided with meals, laundry service, toiletries, and a member of the faculty will always be present at the hotel. School Layout These are all channels listed on the Discord, under the Yuuei Academy section. Hero Courses This table contains all of the Hero Courses that have been run already by moderators. It should also give you an idea as to how many days of school have passed already. Category:Locations